1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drainage pan for liquid waste containers and more particularly, to a drainage pan including a Z-bar suction pump for draining liquid waste leaked from the liquid waste container into a drainage pipe so as to prevent the liquid waste from harming humans, animals, plants, and the like and from contaminating to the ground.
2. Field of the Prior Art
Several types of drainage pans are known in the art and have a plurality of depressions therein. However, such drainage pans require a type of dipper for dipping the liquid waste collected in the depressions of the drainage pans. Therefore, it is possible for a hand to contact the liquid waste and also it is necessary to prepare a storage container for collecting the liquid waste from the dipper. Also, such drainage pans have proven to be unpractical for various purposes since such drainage pans cause contamination of the ground during the operation of draining the liquid waste.